


I can't believe I'm using MY money to fix YOUR car!

by LittlegirlScionic



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dan - Freeform, Dan is a warning in it of itself to be honest, Friendship betrayal, Lots, Medium?, Minor inflation, Other, Swearing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, just not heavy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlegirlScionic/pseuds/LittlegirlScionic
Summary: Remember in Dan Vs. in season two episode six? I'm surprised this hasn't been done before. But what if, even with Chris and Elise planning this, the monster just so happened to he real and whelp when it said 'Devourer', it didn't mean actually eating a person...





	

"You fuck-sticks are going to pay for this.."

What was Dan mad about now?

Well, let's start off here; Chris was going to pay for this. Even if he hadn't meant for this to happen, the shock of the whole situation would haunt Dan forever.

For Chris' stupid spa week, Elise had helped said man devise this plan to keep Dan away while they had their stupid vacation at home (Dan was pretty sure a 'stay-cation' was not a real thing). They had Dan believing that this monster was real, had managed to ship him off to Canada (it HAD to be Canada of ALL the Places to banish a fucking otherworldly creature!) and bathe in whatever the fuck Madame Zelda had given to them and, because he wasn't given any gas money (is it so hard to realize that Dan just doesn't have the funds?) so he ended up hitchhiking all the way home with a redneck, who was definitely going on his list after being in the truck with this guy for over a whole day. Finally having ended up home, (Dan was surprised that he hadn't died listening to this fuck-nugget going on about his life when Dan hadn't even fucking asked) for once, without waiting until the last possible moment, had a shower. After realizing that Chris and Elise had Mr. Mumbles, and remembering that he was still mad at the couple, he didn't bother calling them and just went to sleep, which came easy for him with the horrible experience he just had. Dan had a feeling he wouldn't call Chris for a few days...

When Dan roused from his slumber, he expected many things; Mr. Mumbles having been returned to him, oh his precious cat.. she must hate it with the two jerks. Another thing he expected was for it to be day time, and in fact, it was not. He'd only been asleep for a few hours; it was at least three in the morning. So what the fuck had woken him up? Dan slept like.. a brick... What the fuck made that noise?

Looking around, Dan concluded that it was definitely not Mr. Mumbles. So what.. oh boy. With one look under the bed. Dan let out a sigh of relief when there was nothing, sitting up and freezing as something brushed over his back. Dan turned his head and there was nothing there, but then the same thing brushed over the back of his thigh and he looked down in time to see what had touched him; the same dark tentacle that had marked him before. He narrowed his eyes and glared into the darkness. 

"Alright, fine! The joke is no longer funny Elise!" Dan shouted, expecting her obnoxious laugh to ring out, laugh at him for falling for the same trick again (even though he totally did not!), but all there was in the room was deafening silence. A shiver went up his spine as the tentacle from before ran down his back and he turned just in time for it to shove him on his back on the bed, causing Dan to let out a string of curses as he struggled under the tentacle, that's right, SINGULAR. A SINGLE tentacle was keeping Dan down, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw even more coming out of the- fuck, the fucking wall! As Dan struggled, he shouted out for Chris, hell even Elise at this point!

"This REALLY isn't funny anymore you single-mannered fucks of a friend and Elise!" He shouted, flailing his arms until his limbs were held down, one holding both of his wrists and two others snaking around his thighs. "H-hey, wait what the FUCK are you doing!?" Dan cried out, one of the tentacles sneaking up the leg of his boxers, making the man struggle even more. This was NOT okay, and definitely not Elise. She wouldn't go this far, right?

Dan was about to shout again when the tentacle wrapped around his- okay, that was NOT at ALL welcomed! Dan shouted out angrily as he tried to shy away from the tentacle on his cock, a breathy noise escaping his lips as the tendril brushed against his cock in a nice way- NO, this wasn't going to be pleasurable, Dan did NOT want this. Even with this thinking, Dan couldn't stop as he grew hard, body shaking and reacting to the way he was being touched. Dan opened his mouth to let out a painful sounding moan, but it was cut off by a tendril shoving its way into his mouth and down his throat. Dan had to stop from choking as the tentacle stretched his mouth open painfully wide, starting to fold itself and cut off Dan's airways. As Dan struggled to breathe, the tentacle began to secrete a sweet tasting liquid all over his tongue and down his throat. He gasped as it pulled out of his mouth and Dan's movements became sluggish as whatever the tendril has given him had some sort of aphrodisiac affect. Soon, Dan's whole body was lax and he started to even enjoy it. The tentacle secreted whatever it made all over his cock and he groaned, closing his eyes and groaning as a smaller tentacle started to fuck his mouth. It wasn't just feeling good, it was feeling REALLY good... Until he almost snapped out of his haze. In the back of his mind, Dan new this part was coming, but it still surprised him. 

A brand new tentacle, the head not tapered like the rest, rather rounded and seemed to be the Main Tentacle. It was much thicker than the other tentacles. Now with the arrival of this new tentacle, the rest of the tentacles were lifting up the short male and letting the new tentacle push up the back of his right boxer leg to nudge between his- OKAY! Dan started to struggle again, albeit sluggishly, crying out around the tentacle in his mouth weakly as his legs were forced apart to a size almost too wide. The tentacle in his mouth left and went next to the bigger tentacle, secreting the sweet liquid all over the end of the tentacle as well as spreading it over his entrance. Dan let out a weak groan and struggled, but it was no match for the tentacle as it pushed the head inside. Dan let out a scream, but it quickly died as the tentacle pulled out. He expected it all to end there, but no. ANOTHER new tentacle, this one Bi-pronged, shoved inside of Dan forcefully, bringing his scream back, and stretched him open, instead of just brushing his prostate, it stabbed (ACTUALLY stabbed) his prostate and a series of shocks of pleasure wracked Dan's body before he was dropped on his stomach on the bed. Dan was still held down by the tentacles holding his wrists, other tentacles forcing his hips up into the air. Looking back, Dan groaned lightly at the sight of the thick tentacle dripping with lubricant waving slowly. "Oh come on..." He muttered with a whine.

The tendril wasted no time shoving itself inside of Dan, starting to thrust right away. Dan was groaning uncontrollably, even admittedly a few moans escaping his mouth as it hung open. He was forced into submission by the tentacle, making him whine even more. It only grew thicker and went deeper to the point that Dan was pretty sure it was in his stomach. It quickly thickened again, before it twitched. Not unlike a fire hose when it was about to spray water... The raven haired male's eyes widened as the tendril began to release a flood of liquid inside him. It made him groan out in surprise, pain, and even pleasure. He couldn't remember closing his eyes at this point, but when he opened them, he was sat upright on the bed facing a mirror. To his horror and disgusted interest, his stomach had a bulge to it, to the point that he couldn't hide it under his thin shirt.

For once, Dan was at a loss for words as he started to shake, eyes widening and even tearing up slightly. A tendril came up to his face and Dan shied away, whimpering slightly as it stroked his cheek. Another went down to encase his cock and making a suction feeling around his dick. A pained whimper from over stimulation came from his lips as he released inside of the tentacle, which was milking him of all he had. After that, Dan felt the tentacle pull off his cock and the one in his ass give another spurt of semen before pulling out to let Dan collapse to his side and pass out. He didn't see the tentacles pet his body slowly as they tucked him in and sunk into the wall. Dan slept for the rest of the night, tightening around nothing as whatever the liquid was that was inside him stayed inside, nothing dripping out of him. Dan was going to kill Chris for this...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and provide more Dan Vs. fiction, and whether it be kinky or not I can write it, so if you have anything you want to see (Anything at all, there are only a select few kinks I can't do and it doesn't take a genius to figure them out) then please suggest them to this link ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fartestartist )


End file.
